Elaine
Elaine is a third-year student of Wellston Private High School and Seraphina's roommate. She currently holds the position of Wellston's Healer. Appearance Elaine is a young girl with teal hair and green eyes as well as pale skin and was described as "cute" by John when he first met her. She is seen wearing the full Wellston uniform during school hours. Her speech and thought bubbles are the same teal colour as her hair. When using her healing abilities, her eyes glow a bright lime green. Gallery Personality Elaine seems to be one of the more friendly students at Wellston due to her outgoing and hospitable personality. However, like many students of Wellston, she shows only enmity towards those with no abilities. History First Day In John's first day of school, while he was getting ready to leave for Math class, Elaine introduced herself and welcomed John to the school. When Elaine realized that John had no ability, however, she immediately terminated her conversation with him and shunned him in disgust. Project Partners That same day, Elaine was partnered up with Auriel to work on a literary analysis presentation.Chapter 36 Plot Kovoro Mall Worried sick about her roommate, Elaine attempted to text Seraphina multiple times. She never got an answer. Chapter 13 Turf War A worried and angry Elaine waited in the dorms for her roommate to arrive. When Seraphina finally did arrive, Elaine scolded her for hanging out with someone with so low a social standing John. She would have continued to rant about cripples if it were not for an annoyed Seraphina freezing time and warning her to stop. After Elaine was released from the time freeze, she received a call from Arlo to get ready for the Turf Wars. Once Arlo organized Wellston's team for the match of Turf Wars, Elaine, Arlo, Sera, and Blyke boarded a train to meet Agwin's team. During the Turf Wars, Elaine watched the battles from the sidelines until Blyke got injured by Rein; she was then seen healing Blyke.Chapter 15 During Arlo's battle with Rein, Elaine was surprised when the King started to strangle his opponent; however, she didn't do anything until Seraphina started to move. Elaine tried to stop her roommate from entering the battle, but was cut short when Sera activated her ability. Chapter 17 On the train ride back from the Turf Wars, Elaine was healing Arlo and discussed how Seraphina with him, mentioning how it began when she started hanging out with John. Investigation At some point, Elaine's parents sent her some oranges to her dorm, and she offered make Seraphina some orange juice. Seraphina accepted the juice for later and left the dormitory. When Elaine came in later to leave the juice and a friendly note in Seraphina's room, she saw the forbidden book Unordinary and knew that something suspicious was up. Chapter 21 Fearing the absolute worst, Elaine researched Unordinary on the internet and discovered that most readers became vigilantes and many vigilantes as of late were murder victims of EMBER. Elaine reported this information to Arlo out of concern for her friend, but Arlo told her to keep quiet.Chapter 22 When Remi visited Elaine's dorm, she offered to make some tea for the visitor, but Remi rejected the offer and walked into Seraphina's room, leaving a worried Elaine outside. Chapter 25 While working on some homework, Elaine received a text from ArloChapter 27 telling her to report her findings to the headmaster. Elaine reluctantly did so and waited for Seraphina in the office waiting room. When Seraphina entered, Elaine silently cowered under her wrathful glare. Chapter 28 Monster After John defeated Ventus, Meili, and Arlo, Elaine was called to the Turf Wars battle field to find the three brutally beaten, but still alive. Arlo tasked Elaine to attend to Ventus and Meili first as they were in a worse state than he was at the moment. While she healed the two elite-tiers, she noticed that their wounds looked as if they were fighting each other without restraint. What truly worried her was Arlo's badly beaten condition, but Arlo refused to tell her what happened and told her to keep her mouth shut regarding the incident.Chapter 57 After healing Ventus and Meili, Elaine received a call from her returning roommate, Seraphina; before she left, however, Arlo reminded her of his warning. Upon reaching John's house, Elaine apologized to Seraphina for ratting her out before her suspension, but the Ace merely dismissed it as no big deal. Once she got inside the house, however, Elaine was less than happy when she realized that she had to heal her least favorite person, John. Reluctantly, she begins to heal John, but her Healing was noticeably weaker due to her previous healing session with Ventus and Meili. As she healed John's arms, she noticed Meili's claw marks and damage from Arlo's Barrier on both arms, implying that John had encountered the trio earlier. Before she was able to say anything, John clamped his hand over her mouth and told her to shut up and listen to what he had to say. By the time Seraphina finished unpacking, she had already left.Chapter 58 Aftermath Walking down the hallway, Arlo had noticed Elaine giving him the cold shoulder, opting him to ask her what happened. Elaine tried to hide her encounter with John, but to no avail, and she told Arlo how she managed to piece together what had happened to Ventus and Meili that day. She was also told by Arlo that they would be safe as long as they kept their mouths shut. Elaine also noticed that Arlo too was afraid of John.Chapter 67 Arc 11 Upon discovering the injured Seraphina, John first tried using her phone to call Elaine, but she rejected his call. Desperate, John called Arlo, and Wellstons King managed to get Elaine to go to John’s house. Upon arrival, Elaine accused that John had done something to hurt Seraphina, but John violently slapped her and forced the healer to use her ability on the injured Ace. Once the stab wound was healed, John had noticed that Seraphina was still unconscious and questioned Elaine what was wrong. When Elaine unable to provide a proper answer, John was about to strike her again, but was stopped by Arlo and was told by the King to figure out what happened himself.Chapter 70 Bonus Episodes L is for Loser When Arlo asks Elaine to describe John for him, she says that he is "your typical loser" and even has an "L" on his forehead, referring to his trademark loose lock of hair.Bonus Episode Levels and Tiers Elaine appeared on the tier list as an Elite Tier. She was also seen taking notes on Uru-chan's lecture on abilities.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Elaine Heal.jpeg|Elaine healing Blyke Elaine profile.jpg|Elaine's stats [[Healing|'Healing']]: As a healer, Elaine is capable of healing injuries. As she is on the Turf Wars roster, she is presumably one of the most, if not the most, capable and competent healers in Wellston. Relationships * Seraphina: As Elaine's roommate, Seraphina sees Elaine's more friendly and hospitable side. However, because Elaine is fully aware of Seraphina and John's close friendship, she often berates her to stay away from the "lowly cripple". Despite this strain in their relationship, Elaine is genuinely concerned for Seraphina's well-being, as shown when she was worried about Seraphina becoming a potential target for EMBER. * John: Elaine is the first person to strike up a conversation with John. Seeing the new student, Elaine welcomed John and asked him various questions about his education before attending Wellston. Once John revealed that he had no abilities however, Elaine shunned him. From that point on, Elaine despises John and anything that has to do with him. * Arlo: It can be assumed that Elaine and Arlo are acquainted on some level as both are in the Turf Wars roster, and that Elaine holds Arlo in high regard. It is implied Arlo assigned Sera to be Elaine's roommate as it is Elaine's job to report anything suspicious regarding Sera. Chapter 17 Quotes * (To John after knowing he doesn't have any ability) "I can't believe I just spent all that time talking to someone like you!" Chapter 7 Notes & Triva * During the Turf War, the announcer has teal coloured speech bubbles, implying that Elaine is the announcer. Chapter 14Chapter 15Chapter 16 References Navigation Category:Elite-tier Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Healer